


Denial

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Gavin are out to lunch when the other suddenly springs a question on him. <br/>"Just be honest dude, how long have you and Michael been boning?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

"Just be honest dude, how long have you and Michael been boning?"

Gavin stared at Ray, eyes wide as saucers. When the younger man had invited him to lunch at Whataburger, he'd expected the typical friendly banter and discussion of video games. Certainly not this. "We-we're not! Don't be so crass Ray, my god! Michael and I are just friends, you know that!"

Lies. Flat out lies. It was the best that Gavin could do at the moment though, he and Michael had agreed to keep their newly blossoming relationship a secret for the moment. He thought they'd been doing quite well, they kept up their typical routine on and off camera, in fact they probably spent less time together in the office nowadays, just to be safe. 

Ray narrowed his eyes, setting his burger down so he could properly give Gavin his best disapproving frown. "Don't feed me that bull, man, c'mon. I thought we were closer than that. Did you guys think I wouldn't approve? I grew up in New York! I've seen way weirder couples than you guys." 

The Brit scowled, pulling out his phone and typing a hastily written text to Michael. 'ry knows abt us wat do'. No time to spell check. His other half was still at the office, finishing up editing on a video, otherwise he would've been able to be there to back him up. Ray must've asked him on purpose, he knew he could make Gavin crack far quicker than Michael.

"Ray I mean it, it's not like that. Can't two guys have a bromance anymore without it being misconstrued?" Gavin floundered a bit with his words, sounding less than confident in himself. He was always shit at lying. Ray rolled his eyes. "No, you and Dan have a bromance. Michael and I have a bromance. You two are full on lovey dovey, going on dates and smooching. That's way out of the bromantic category."

Gavin is pale. He takes a bite of his burger, trying to keep his mouth busy so he has more time before having to answer the younger man. Ray is looking at him expectantly, his own burger cast aside, more hungry for answers at the moment. Gavin swallows hard, taking a glance at his phone to see if Michael responded. He has. 'Just give up, you're gonna fucking crack anyways. Better its fucking Ray who finds out, rather than Geoff or something.'

The English man sighed from relief, more than happy to stop lying. It was still a terrifying thing to admit to a friend, but Ray had already given his approval so he had nothing to lose. "Alright Ray, you're right. Michael and I, we've been dating for about a month now." Ray grinned, pleased to know the truth.

"But I've gotta ask, how did you know? We tried so hard to stay just as we were so no one would find out." Gavin was curious, and luckily for him Ray was happy to oblige. "Yeah, you guys didn't seem any different. Well, that is until I came to the office one night for one of my hard drives and caught you two making out like love-crazy teenagers on the couch. I guess you were waiting around for a video to render and got a little frisky, eh?" the smaller man wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive motion, laughing when Gavin's face flushed pink.

"Naw but, I'm really happy for you guys, seriously." Ray beamed at his friend. "And now that I know you guys trust me about you two, I think I can trust you to tell you about who I'm with. So, don't let Joel know I told you but..."


End file.
